ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alone (John Smith 10)
Story In downtown Bellwood, Shocksquatch, Gwen and Kevin having absorbed metal are fighting Computron’s minions, led by Computron himself. Computron: Eliminate them all. Obtain revenge on John Smith. (Computron is hit by a blast of lightning, knocking him back.) Shocksquatch: Yeah, yeah. Let’s get on with it, Computron. Computron fires a laser at Shocksquatch, who takes it head on. Shocksquatch jumps, and lands on Computron. Shocksquatch punches Computron, knocking it back. Shocksquatch jumps off, and fires a stream of lightning at him. Gwen and Kevin are fighting the robot minions, and Gwen blasts one with mana. Robot: Self-destruct mode activated. Gwen: Uh-oh. Kevin, you think you can deactivate it? Kevin: Maybe. Robot: Self-destruct in T-minus 10, 9, 8. Kevin: Maybe not. Shocksquatch: I’ve got it. (Shocksquatch runs over, shifting to Upgrade. He then morphs onto the robot, which is then sucked into a wormhole.) Gwen: John! Kevin: He stopped the explosion by focusing the energy into creating a wormhole. Computron: How lucky for him. (Gwen and Kevin turn, seeing Computron over them.) Unlucky for you. End Scene The wormhole opens, and John lands in a forest with the parts of the robot. John: Ugh! Dang! Hopefully I’m not in an alternate dimension again. Then, a series of animals run past, running away from something. He turns, and sees a series of floating tanks, tearing through the forest. John: Oh, man! (John starts to run as well, then he hears a scream. He turns, and he sees an alien in a brown shirt and pants running, about to get run over with a tank. John turns into Fasttrack, and dashes forward, grabbing the alien and getting him out of the way.) Alien: Wow-sa! You-sa saved me! (The alien has pink skin, with a bill like mouth. He has large ear flaps hanging behind his head.) Fasttrack: Well, I shouldn’t have had to. Don’t you know better than to stand in the path of a tank? Alien: Sorry. Me-sa has never seen-sa such a thing. They-sa bad things are-sa new-sa. Fasttrack: New? That means it’s an invasion. Who are you? Alien: Oh, me-sa Jar Jar Binks. Me-sa is a Gungan. Fasttrack: Gungan? (Then, droids on an upright hoverbike come at them, firing lasers at them. Fasttrack pushes Jar Jar down, and spins, creating a tornado. The bikes get sucked in, and are flung off into a tree.) Jar Jar: You-sa saved me again. Fasttrack: Yes. Again. (Fasttrack reverts.) Jar Jar: Wow-sa! You-sa is a hooman. What are you-sa doing on this side of-sa planet? John: This side? Jar Jar: You-sa hoomans usually stay-sa on da other side, in-sa big city. John: Hm. Is there any way I can get to the big city? Jar Jar: Well, you-sa could-sa travel through-sa da planet core, but that-sa is a bad-sa idea. John: For now, it’d be better if I avoided the skies. Lead me to the core. Jar Jar: Are you-sa crazy? Me-sa will die-sa in da core. John: Then give me instructions, lead me in the right direction. Jar Jar: Uh, okay. This way! (Jar Jar turns around, and heads into the forest. John follows.) End Scene They arrive at a swamp, when Jar Jar stops. Jar Jar: You-sa swim down-sa, and you-sa will see-sa da great Gungan city. John: Underwater? Jar Jar: Uh-huh. We-sa has-a force fields so-sa we-sa can breathe. We-sa Gungans can-sa hold our-sa breath for-sa long time, and withstand pressure. From there-sa, you-sa head-sa deeper down-sa, going through-sa a cave system. John: So, going through the cave will take me through the core, and to the other side. Thanks you, Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar: You-sa ware welcome. Now, me-sa is going somewhere safe. (Jar Jar runs off, into the forest.) John: Why not go back underwater? Oh well. His lost. John turns into Ripjaws, and dives into the water. He swims down, and sees a large series of force fields, looking like bubbles. He swims past it, and swims down into a cave. He then enters a large cave system, swimming through many caves, going through. Ripjaws: No wonder Jar Jar didn’t want to come. This place is confusing. (Then, a giant fish closes its mouth, with Ripjaws inside. Then, the fish stops, its mouth sparkling. It opens its mouth, letting Brainstorm out.) Brainstorm: My dear peraphylectic friend. Do you really think that you could eat me like that? (Brainstorm’s head crackles with lightning, as they stare each other down. Then, a sea monster comes and eats the fish.) Ha! There’s always a bigger fish in the sea. Oh, dear. (The sea monster swims at him, and Brainstorm turns into Jetray, dashing off.) Jetray swims through the cave at an amazing speed, and he finally gets out of the caves, seeing sunlight up above. Jetray swims towards the surface, and breaks the surface, landing on the pier. Jetray: Where is everyone? (John reverts.) John: This invasion must be worse than I thought. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jar Jar Binks Villains *Computron *Computron's minions *Battle Droids *Sea Monsters Aliens *Shocksquatch *Upgrade *Fasttrack *Ripjaws *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Jetray Trivia *John is transported to another planet. *There are now only 3 aliens who have yet to make their Galactic Battle debut, Wildvine, Stinkfly and Ghostfreak. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc